SUMMER PARADISE
by CrisPossamai
Summary: Ah, o verão! O último verão antes da faculdade deveria ser o melhor de sua vida. Deveria, mas, estava sendo uma porcaria. Nada que alguns dias na ensolarada Califórnia na companhia das pessoas certas não pudessem consertar. Afinal, aquelas seriam as férias mais incríveis da vida de Quinn Fabray. E estavam só começando. (Participantes do Glee Project 2 são mencionados)
1. Califórnia, here we come!

**Estamos no verão, então, porque não imaginar o que os personagem da série fariam nessa mesma estação? Especialmente, no último verão antes de cair definitivamente no mundo adulto. História se localiza no verão após o 3x22 e antes do 4x01. Menção à alguns participantes do reality The Glee Project que não apareceram em Glee. Bom, então, espero que gostem!**

Formada com honras no ensino médio. Aceita em Yale e certa de seguir a carreira como atriz. O futuro estava garantido para Quinn Fabray, então, o verão deveria ser o melhor de sua vida. Deveria, mas, estava uma porcaria. As últimas férias antes de abandonar a sua cidade e mergulhar definitivamente no universo adulto. Ela balança a cabeça em negação e tenta soar educada ao pedir sua conta para Kurt. Mais uma tarde perdida na estúpida lanchonete em uma conversa entediante com Blaine, Artie e Sugar, enquanto Kurt tentava espantar o marasmo em seu novo emprego como garçom no Breadstix. Ela se despede, caminha para a casa e ignora outra mensagem de Santana. A latina estava em uma viagem pelo país com a família de Brittany, Rachel ajeitava sua nova rotina em Nova Iorque, Finn se despediu com um abraço e se alistou no Exército. Puck se arriscava com sua _"empresa de limpeza de piscinas" _em Los Angeles e Mercedes achou conveniente aceitar a carona para antecipar sua mudança. No fim de semana, a loira cruzou com Sam e soube que ele cogitava aproveitar os dias de bobeira para visitar a namorada e conhecer a cidade dos famosos. Todos, todos tinham planos e coisas incríveis para fazer imediatamente e ela estava presa a chatice de Lima. Não, não deveria ser assim. Não depois de todos os problemas nos últimos meses. A depressão, a fase complicada como _skank, _a tensão pela volta de Shelby, o choque ao rever Beth e o trágico acidente de carro. Os meses na cadeira de roda, a luta na reabilitação e a superação para reaprender a andar com _as próprias pernas. _

Não, aquele deveria ser o verão de sua vida. O pensamento ocupava tanto a sua mente que o chamado da mão sequer foi ouvido. Como assim? Como Judy Fabray aceitou o convite do novo namorado para um cruzeiro romântico e nem pensou em deixar a filha para trás.

_ Imaginei que poderia ser uma boa oportunidade para você visitar a sua irmã. Frannie sempre fala maravilhas da Califórnia e você parece estar cansada de ficar apenas em casa. Seria ótimo para todo mundo, não acha?

A loira revirou e bateu a porte do quarto da cara da mãe. Inacreditável! Agora, ela nem poderia decidir como passaria as férias e seria despachada para a casa da irmã mais velha. Califórnia? Ela jamais teve uma relação estreita com Frannie e nem se deu ao trabalho de conhecer a nova casa. O computador é ligado e os olhos procuram por um email enviado há meses com fotografias do local. O engenheiro Walden Newell, o marido dela, recebeu uma proposta irrecusável para trocar Columbus, a capital de Ohio, pela ensolarada Califórnia há pouco mais de um ano. A loira analisa demoradamente as fotografias e esboço um sorriso. O apartamento se mostrava aconchegante, espaçoso e possuía uma vista... Uau! A vista era fantástica! A praia deveria ficar duas ou três quadras do prédio. É, talvez, a California não fosse uma ideia tão ruim. No mínimo, poderia desembarcar em New Haven com um bonito bronzeado. Hora de arrumar as malas. _Califórnia, aqui vamos nós_!

Aeroporto lotado. Temperatura alta. Confusão com a bagagem. E um péssimo humor. Logo que pode ligar seu celular, Quinn notou que estaria por conta própria no tempo longe de casa. A irmã ficara presa no trabalho e não poderia busca-la. O que mais poderia dar errado? Esperar um táxi livre por uma eternidade e ser barrada na recepção do prédio. A irmã não atendia ao telefone. O cunhado não atendia ao telefone e a loira é obrigada a aguardar a tarde inteira na maldita portaria. Aquilo só poderia ser uma piada de mau gosto! O casal chega e se desculpa pelo transtorno. O porteiro também lamenta o contratempo e ela tenta soar educada ao apanhar as malas e rogar por algum descanso. Ao cair na cama no quarto de hospede, ela bufou pelo pensamento irônico. _A monotonia de Lima não parecia mais tão ruim. _

"**Deixamos o café da manhã na mesa. Aproveite a praia, Q. Estaremos em casa no fim da tarde." **É recado colado na porta do quarto de hospedes ao ter coragem de enfrentar o mundo na primeira manhã a Califórnia. Ela nem sabia como chegar na praia! A garota balança a cabeça em negação, respira fundo e se dirige para a cozinha. Não lembrava da última refeição e o buraco no seu estomago praticamente urrava por algo nutritivo. A beira-mar é alcançada em exatos seis minutos e a beleza da paisagem entusiasma a visitante, que ao caminhar pela orla acha agradável apenas estar ali. Ao retornar para o prédio, a tarde é gasta em rápidas mensagens com Santana, um bate-papo divertido com Mercedes e Sam pelo skype e na tentativa de fazer algo decente para comer. Frannie retorna antes do previsto e sugere um passeio pela cidade litorânea. Era o ponto de tudo isso, não é? Se aproximar da irmã mais velha.

_ O que acha de experimentar a culinária brasileira? Tem um restaurante no centro da cidade. Walden adora a comida daquele lugar, vamos quase todas as semanas.

_ É, acho que pode ser legal. – ela tenta soar educada.

_ Então, me conta como foi o seu primeiro dia por aqui? A praia é incrível, não é?

Quinn precisa concordar e sorri pela intenção genuína da irmã em manter uma conversa racional e _quase bem-humorada. _Há mais de um ano, Frannie e Walden visitaram Lima com a notícia de gravidez na bagagem e para horror da caçula, Judy praticamente sucumbiu de alegria pela chegada do _primeiro neto. O primeiro neto. _A mulher agia como se Beth jamais tivesse existido, se a gestação da filha aos 16 anos e suas drásticas conseqüências pudessem ser totalmente apagadas. Não, não poderiam. Por isso, a distância e a mudança radical na atitude da jovem que abandonou o convívio com os amigos do coral durante o verão e passou a andar com um bando de skatistas e arruaceiros mais velhos.

O cabelo rosa, o novo jeito de se vestir e o _namoradinho vagabundo de quase 30 anos_ foram as maneiras que encontrou para exorcizar seus próprios fantasmas. Nada que exigisse a atenção de Judy Fabray. Quinn não exigia ser o centro das atenções, só implorava para que alguém percebesse que nem tudo estava bem. Então, as semanas se sucederam, o transtorno com o retorno de Shelby lhe consumiu plenamente e jamais pode parabenizar a irmã pelo bebê. Não pode porque o imprevisto se abateu novamente sobre sua família. A criança _bem-vinda _não chegou a conhecer o mundo. Um aborto espontâneo interrompeu a gravidez ainda no quarto mês. Simultaneamente, a mãe adotiva de Beth decidiu abandonar o interior de Ohio logo após a Competição Distrital de Corais. _"Pare de se culpar pelos erros que cometeu quando era criança." _O conselho que Shelby lhe deu nunca pareceu mais certo. Dali por diante, Quinn tentou se livrar da sensação de sabotar sempre a si mesma. O seu futuro estava assegurado, o presente dava amostras de que melhoria, bastaria somente se livrar das amarras do passado. E o primeiro passo era genuinamente se divertir com a irmã.

_We've been on the run_

_Driving in the sun_

_Looking out for number one_

_California here we come_

_Right back where we started from_

A quinta-feira amanheceu ainda mais ensolarada e a loira precisou espantar a preguiça para poder se levantar da cama. O apartamento inteiramente ao seu dispor, então, a praia poderia esperar um pouco mais. Acessar o facebook, vasculhar as férias dos amigos e dar alguma explicação aos companheiros de _tédio. _Blaine, Sugar, Artie e Kurt lhe fizeram companhia nos dias mais chatos de suas férias e mereciam uma justificativa pelo inesperado sumiço. _"Se diverte por todos nós". _É a única menção que o cadeirante lhe faz ao saber de sua viagem para a Califórnia. O calor perto das 14 horas se torna insuportáve momento de ganhar as ruas. A loira efetua seu caminho para a praia e arrisca um mergulho na água deliciosamente gelada. Alguns adolescentes se arriscando nas ondas maiores, famílias se refrescando na beira e um aglomerado de sombreiros dominava a orla. Ela se deixa cair na areia e se limita a observar a movimentação alheia. Gritaria e alguém chama a sua atenção para apanhar uma bola que se encaminhava para as águas. Poucos passos e problema resolvido. Cinco jovens acenam em agradecimento e o jogo é retomado em seqüência. A improvisada quadra de vôlei, a rede colocada de maneira irregular e as risadas a cada ponto conquistado. A partida lhe distrai por um tempo até que o time formado exclusivamente por meninas comemora a _vitória. _

_ Ei, você! É você mesma... – a garota grita na sua direção – Sabe que horas são?

_ Ah...Sim... – ela apanha o celular – É... São quase quatro horas! - o aparelho é guardado e o rapaz mais alto lhe grita algo como _"obrigado". _

_ Uau! Eu preciso correr... Meu pai vai chegar daqui a pouco! – a mesma menina que questionou o horário se assusta com a possibilidade de encrenca.

_ Ah, sério? A gente mal começou a jogar, Aylin! – o grandalhão desarruma o cabelo cacheado e balança a cabeça em sinal de descontentamento.

_ Charlie, eu tenho que ir... Você conhece o trato que tenho com a minha mãe. Se eu atrasar denovo, duvido que meu pai me deixe passar o resto das férias por aqui! – garoto desfaz a carranca e aceita o beijo de despedida.

_ Eu sei, _querida..._Só é chato ter que estar sempre correndo... Mas, eu aproveito para te acompanhar. Daqui a pouco tenho que ir trabalhar mesmo! – a notícia não é bem recebida pelo restante dos adolescentes e o casal logo se afasta de mãos dadas.

_ Charlie conseguiu estragar o nosso jogo! – reclama a garota que lembrava vagamente Lauren Zizes pelo tamanho e o jeito ácido – Ei, você! Quer jogar? – aponta para a loira que dá de ombros – Precisamos de mais uma pessoa para completar as duplas.

A sugestão para jogar acaba salvando a sua tarde. Quinn realmente precisava se exercitar. Acostumada as praticas massacrantes das líderes de torcida ou aos longos ensaios de dança no coral, seu corpo exigia alguma atividade física. Ter certeza de que poderia realizar exercícios normais como partidas de vôlei ou uma corrida pela praia lhe pareciam benções depois do tempo na cadeira de rodas. Na gritaria enlouquecida para não deixar a bola se chocar com a areia ou nas risadas depois de erros grotescos, os nomes do trio foram facilmente memorizados. A jovem mais competitiva e mau-humorada era chamada de Lily, o menino mais franzino e extremamente simpático atendia por Michael e tinha a mania adorável de rir ou correr para abraçar a garota mais quieta e tímida do grupo de amigos. Nellie se mostrava concentrada durante a disputa, entretanto, se fechava e era de poucas palavras fora da quadra. Ela só aparentava estar mais a vontade quando os braços do garoto lhe confortavam. Definitivamente, os dois eram um casal ou estavam no caminho para se tornar algo mais do que bons amigos. Michael consegue receber o saque forte de Lily e levanta para que Quinn corte e encerre a partida. O menino vibra e lhe oferece a mão para um cumprimento da _vitória. _A dupla derrotada reclama do calor e desiste da revanche.

_ Ta muito quente! Acho que vou dar um mergulho, vocês vêm? – o garoto tenta animar as garotas, mas, ninguém se oferece para acompanhá-lo.

_ Pode ta quente, mas, a água ta congelando! Eu não vou entrar no mar hoje, não! – Nellie recusa o convite prontamente e o amigo revira os olhos. Contudo, Lily compreende os planos dele e solta uma risada quando Michael arranca Nellie do chão e lhe arrasta para o oceano. – Michael, me coloca no chão agora! – ele obedece e lhe deixa cair diretamente na água – Eu vou te matar, garoto!

_On the stereo_

_Listen as we go_

_Nothing's gonna stop me now_

Michael corre pelas ondas para se desviar dela, entretanto, as gargalhadas lhe roubam o fôlego e acaba sendo alcançado em seguida. A garota distribuiu tapas e acaba achando graça na situação patética. Sem outra solução, os dois seguem fazendo idiotices na água para frustração de Lily, que bufa diante da atitude infantil da dupla.

_ Às vezes, ser amiga desses ai me dá tanta vergonha! – Quinn não consegue segurar a risada – E você, é nova por aqui ou só está veraneando?

_ Eu sou de Ohio, estou aproveitando as férias para visitar a minha irmã... Vocês são daqui mesmo?

_ Yeah! Todos somos _nativos _da praia, a única _haule _é Aylin. A garota que foi embora cedo... Ela e o _gigante, _o Charlie, namoram há um tempão... E aqueles dois devem ir pelo mesmo caminho... Não é uma porcaria sobrar no meio dos seus amigos? – ela debocha da situação e coloca os óculos escuros – Realmente, hoje ta um forno!

_ É verdade... Tem algum lugar por perto que sirva algo _muito gelado? _– a loira se abana para diminuir a sensação avassaladora de calor.

_ Olha, tem uma lanchonete há umas três quadras que serve o melhor milk-shake da Califórnia! Eu até iria junto, mas, vou correr para o mar... É só ir reto, não tem como se perder...Você acha que consegue encontrar o lugar?

_ Sim, com certeza... – a garota _nativa _concorda com um gesto de cabeça – Então, vocês sempre ficam por aqui? Posso aparecer, digo, para completar o time algumas vezes...

_ Ah, claro...Tem bastante coisa para fazer por aqui _para quem tem grana, _a gente quase sempre fica na praia ou vai incomodar o Charlie na sorveteria. Não parece grande coisa, mas, é bem divertido. – a loira sorri de volta e se despede dos _novos amigos. _

_Novos amigos. _Era legal falar com pessoas da mesma idade para só para variar. Walden e Frannie tinham se revelado boas companhias, entretanto, existia essa _sensação de estar sempre sobrando _seja em uma simples conversa ou em uma saída qualquer. Ela dá alguns passos e ainda gargalha ao escutar Michael gritar _"Tchau Haule". _Era algo tão surreal que se tornava engraçado. A distancia é vencida rapidamente e a sorveteria parece bastante convidativa. As portas automáticas se abrem e ela agradece mentalmente pela invenção do _ar-condicionado. _A sensação é tão agradável que se demora mais do que o normal para escolher alguma mesa. Um par de olhos lhe estuda com muito interesse e a surpresa é escutar o timbre conhecido de _Tina Cohen-Chang. _

_ Quinn? Quinn Fabray?! Aqui, somos nós! – a loira identifica e corre para abraçar o casal mais sólido que freqüentou o Willian Mckinley Hill. Mike e Tina Chang.

_ Uau! Isso é incrível...O que vocês tão fazendo aqui? – ela questiona ao se sentar na mesa ocupado por _Tike. _

_ O que _você _ta fazendo aqui, Fabray? – o asiático brinca com a coincidência e toma mais um gole do seu refrigerante.

_ Fugindo de Lima? To passando uns dias na casa da minha irmã. É bem perto daqui. – ela reconhece Charlie servindo outra mesa e acena discretamente.

_ A mesma coisa. Estamos visitando um amigo. Você se lembra do Matt, não é? – o negro surge no balcão de atendimento e é chamado pelo melhor amigo – Corre aqui, cara! Acredito nisso? Quais as chances? – o chinês comenta a coincidência.

_ Há quanto tempo, hein? – ele estende a mão e puxa a loira para um abraço – Então, bem-vinda a Califórnia, Quinn Fabray!

O último verão antes da faculdade deveria ser o melhor de sua vida. Deveria, mas, estava sendo uma porcaria. Nada que alguns dias na ensolarada Califórnia na companhia das pessoas certas não pudessem consertar. Afinal, aquelas seriam as férias mais incríveis da vida de Quinn Fabray. E estavam só começando.

_California, California_

_here we come! _


	2. Glad You Came

Alguém poderia fazer o favor de parar com esse barulho? Afinal, quem era o doente que estava lhe ligando as sete da manhã? Quin abre os olhos e apanha o celular disposta a xingar o louco do outro lado da linha. Porém, o nome de Tina Cohen Chang no visor lhe trouxe, finalmente, a realidade. Ela estava atrasada, terrivelmente atrasada.

_ Onde você ta? – a asiática soava bem irritada.

_ A caminho? Eu sei que estou atrasada, Tina.

_ Não, as pessoas normais se atrasam alguns minutos. Você simplesmente furou com a gente, Quinn!

_ Sinto muito... Eu... Bom, ainda sou bem-vinda? – ela arrisca a sorte.

_ Você é obrigada a se tele-transportar para cá imediatamente. Tem ideia de como é chato ver aqueles dois se divertindo?

Quinn tapa a boca para não mostrar que está rindo do "sofrimento" da amiga. Após esbarrar com os colegas do Clube Glee, a loira descobriu que _Tike _se hospedara na casa de Matt e que os garotos desenvolveram a insana mania de surfar antes do sol raiar. De alguma maneira, Tina lhe convenceu a aparecer na beira da praia às cinco da manhã para participar do passatempo. O problema estava bem óbvio. Duas horas de atraso. Ela se veste rapidamente, apanha uma fruta, mal cumprimenta a irmã e corre para a orla. O esforço e a correria foram inúteis, já que os surfistas tentavam recuperar o fôlego na areia quando chegou ao ponto de encontro. Tina revirou os olhos antes de lhe dirigir a palavra e exigiu que o combinado fosse seguido a risca da próxima vez. A loira assente e se permite cair ao lado de Matt. O negro gargalhava ao narrar as trapalhadas de Mike dentro da água. O chinês poderia ser um exímio dançarino, entretanto, ainda era um iniciante na pratica do surfe.

_ Vocês falam como se fosse muito difícil se equilibrar em uma tabua. – Tina debocha e o namorado solta um muxoxo desanimado.

_ Se é tão fácil, por que você nunca tentou? – negro provoca.

_ Porque eu acho idiota. Sério, não faz nenhum sentido!

_ Isso só poderia ser o pensamento de uma _haule. _– o garoto comenta com bom humor e a asiática não dá importância.

_ Concordo com a Tina. Não deve ser muito complicado. Basicamente, é como andar de skate, certo? – a comparação causa estranheza nos amigos.

_ E desde quando você sabe andar de skate, Quinn? – Mike acha tudo muito estranho.

_ Desde quando isso foi a única coisa útil que eu aprendi no tempo que morei na casa do Puck.

_ Yeah! Foi hilária a cara de assustado dele quando você caiu de bunda naquela pista. Puckerman quase teve um infarto! – a lembrança faz Matt gargalhar.

_ Não foi engraçado... – o negro lhe encara – Ta, foi um pouco engraçado... Mas, eu tava grávida... Isso justifica o susto!

_ Andar de skate é meio perigoso para uma grávida, não é? – Mike se preocupa.

_ Você tem razão. O tombo não foi nada, mas, depois skate só no videogame mesmo.

_ Skatista e viciada em videogame? Uau! Quinn Fabray é quase uma garota legal! – Tina brinca com as novidades.

_ Yeah! Mas, eu ainda duvido de vocês... Se é tão fácil, porque não tentam surfar? – Matt insiste no assunto.

_ Pesando bem, seria legal deixar os caras plantados na areia, enquanto nós arrasamos nas ondas! – dispara a loira.

_ É, eu poderia me divertir. Só para variar, não é Mike? – o asiático dá de ombros e oferece a prancha para a namorada.

O negro tenta ensinar os conceitos básicos do surfe ainda na areia sem sucesso. As garotas ignoram qualquer conselho e se jogam ao mar. A primeira reação é lamentar pela baixa temperatura da água e os rapazes caem na gargalhada. As tentativas iniciais são ridículas e quando a prancha escapa de Tina e acaba na areia, o nome do namorado é gritado. Enfim, as duas reconhecem que necessitam de ajudam e prestam atenção nas instruções do surfista mais experiente. As quedas se sucedem mesmo nas ondas menores e o interesse pelo esporte começa a esvair. A menina chinesa esbraveja ao tomar outro caldo e desiste. Mike é forçado a correr atrás da prancha. Quinn é mais paciente e consegue se manter a prancha até a onda quebrar no banco de areia. A loira grita entusiasmada pela façanha e joga nos braços de Matt, que sente o impacto do corpo junto ao seu e se desequilibra pela pressão da onda seguinte. Os dois acabam engolidos pela água e desatam a rir ao retornar para a superfície. O rapaz se ocupa em pegar a prancha e os dois se jogam no chão tão logo alcançar a beira-mar. _Exaustos._

_Você lançou um feitiço em mim, feitiço em mim_

_Você me atingiu como se o céu caísse, caísse_

_E decidi que você fica bem comigo, fica bem comigo_

_Então, vamos para algum lugar onde ninguém possa ver_

_Você e eu_

_ Ta bom! Eu confesso que o surfe não é tão fácil assim... – Tina dá o braço a torcer.

_ É, e eu preciso reconhecer que vocês não foram nada mal... Só que sofrem do mesmo problema desse cara aqui! – Matt aponta para o melhor amigo – Não tem paciência! Vocês acham que dá para pegar toda onda? Não, tem que saber esperar a onda certa!

_ Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes ouvi isso! Mas, não é muito empolgante ficar boiando no meio do mar esperando pela _onda certa, _cara. – Mike rebate o amigo.

_ Não é a quantidade de ondas, mas, a qualidade da onda que conta, _brother. _Surfar a onda _certa _vale por dez... – o negro filosofa e o trio não entende muito – Não se preocupem, eu tenho tudo planejado... Meu pai vai pescar amanhã e pode nos levar, o que acham? Tranqüilidade, boas vibrações e um visual incrível!

_ Eu to dentro, cara! Vai ser como nos velhos tempos! – o asiático se empolga.

_ Nós ainda estamos esperando por uma explicação. Desde quando vocês fazem isso? – Tina exige uma justificativa do namorado.

_ Nossos pais passavam o verão no Lago Erin e pescar era a coisa mais divertida do mundo! Vamos lá garotas, no mínimo, vai ser muito engraçado! – Mike tenta convence-las.

_ Bom dia, pessoal... Agora, me diga que o que eu ouvi é verdade, Matt! Sábado é dia de pescaria, certo? – o altão do dia anterior, Charlie aparece com uma prancha debaixo do braço e Michael em seu encalço – Ei, eu lembro de você! – acena para a loira.

_ É verdade mesmo. E duas coisas, cara. Como você ficou sabendo disso? E da onde você conhece a Quinn?

_ Nós somos vizinhos, cara! Nossos pais já estavam combinando as coisas para amanhã... E bom, a sua amiga estava na quadra de vôlei ontem! – o rapaz se explica.

_ Isso quer dizer que... Sábado a noite, teremos o melhor peixe frito deste país! – Michael cumprimenta os demais – Eu e Quinn jogamos vôlei juntos... Não, não... Nós arrasamos a Nellie e a Lily no vôlei ontem! – a dupla repete o _cumprimento da vitória._

_ É, eu ouvi que você e Nellie ainda estão brincando de _melhores amigos. _– o negro zoa pela lentidão do amigo em se declarar – Certo. Já temos tudo pronto para sábado, o que nos leva para o programa de sempre.

_ _Aylin. _O pai dela já desconfiou nos últimos finais de semana... Nada de armar para dormir na casa das garotas. Precisamos de uma desculpa nova e _muito boa. _– Charlie se ressente pela complicada situação da namorada.

_ Por que isso tudo? Ela saiu correndo ontem a tarde... Qual o problema? – Quinn estranha a pressão sobre a garota.

_ Aylin é de uma família turca... Os pais são muçulmanos, entende? – os semblantes se tornam sérios – Mas, não, não são _tão conservadores..._A mãe dela é ótima, só o pai que é menos liberal e vive regulando horários, sabe? Sair a noite é quase impossível.

_ Podemos ser honestos desta vez. O pai dela conhece a minha família e vai ta todo mundo, não é? Só vamos nos reunir para jantar, acho que pode dar certo, cara. – Matt tenta facilitar as coisas para o vizinho – Então, estamos combinados? Pescaria amanhã!

Matt, Mike e Tina fazem questão de acompanhar Quinn até o apartamento da irmã e se admiram com o luxo do prédio residencial. O bairro habitado pela família Rutherford era muito mais simples. O trio se despede e a garota se vê com apenas uma opção de passatempo. _Dormir. _Ela estava com sono atrasado, cansadíssima pelas horas no mar e teria a tarde inteira para se recuperar. O baque na cama é suficiente para lhe colocar automaticamente no estado de sono mais profundo. Nada de interessante na televisão e ninguém _on-line _para trocar algumas palavras. A loira pensa em ligar e combinar algo com os amigos, entretanto, suspeita que Matt estaria em seu horário de trabalho e os namorados poderiam querer alguma privacidade. Não, muito pelo contrário. O celular denuncia o recebimento de uma mensagem e o nome do _surfista _aparece no visor. _"Você vai demorar muito para vir aqui? Seu milk-shake está derretendo, Fabray". _

Como dizer não para as pessoas que estavam salvando seu verão da monotonia? Ela mal tinha vontade de abandonar o sofá, em compensação, a possibilidade de experimentar o _famoso milk-shake _soava irrecusável. As sete quadras se transformam em quilômetros e ao ganhar acesso ao recinto praticamente desaba na cadeira. O grupo todo se apresentava ali, enquanto Charlie e Matt fugiam sempre que possível dos outros clientes. Michael narrava as dificuldades que enfrentaram na última vez que ousaram apostar quem traria mais peixes para casa. O resultado foi tão catastrófico que o rapaz se recusava a repetir o programa no dia seguinte. Mike resgata algumas passagens da infância e explica que o erro estava justamente em querer _quantidade. _O ideal era apenas aproveitar o silêncio para relaxar. O negro surge do nada e confirma a tese do melhor amigo. Havia algo muito, muito diferente em Matt Rutherford. _Só mais um jogador de futebol. O negro que dançava break. _Ele passou um ano inteiro no coral sem arriscar uma única canção. De pouquíssimas palavras, calado e bastante observador. O caso recorrente com Santana era bastante conhecido pelos corredores, entretanto, nada além disso. _Mais um caso. Mais um atleta. Mais um carinha. _Quinn nunca tinha prestado muita atenção nele. Não até a estranha lição de _Funk _ainda no primeiro ano de existência do Novas Direções.

_Desligue as luzes agora, agora eu vou levar você pela mão_

_Vou lhe dar outra bebida, beba se quiser_

_Você pode ficar mais um tempinho, o tempo está fugindo_

_Fugindo de nós, então fique comigo que eu posso fazer_

_Fazer você feliz por você ter vindo_

A barriga de sete meses, o pouco tempo de preparação e a complicada coreografia lhe renderam um vendaval de emoções. Ela queria evitar Puck de qualquer maneira e decidiu se refugiar no auditório para praticar. Erros sucessivos e o grito sai sem querer. Um resmungo assustado e o rosto violentamente tingido de vermelho. Matt estava estático assistindo ao seu ataque histérico. O negro não disse nada. Apenas ofereceu a mão e lhe puxou para um abraço. As únicas palavras que ouviu dele foram _"Quer ajudar" _e por horas, repassaram os movimentos e riram das próprias falhas. Quando a música acabou e os rivais do Adrenalina Vocal digeriam o susto, ele repetiu o gesto carinhoso. _Ofereceu a mão e lhe puxou para um abraço. _A terceira vez que isso aconteceu fora há dois anos, quando ele anunciou a transferência e se despediu dos companheiros de Clube Glee. Nenhuma palavra. Nenhum aviso prévio. Somente o abraço. O mesmíssimo abraço que lhe deu as boas-vindas a Califórnia. Matt continuava sendo o cara adorável, divertido e atencioso dos tempos de Lima. A diferença era que Quinn já não precisava fazer esforço para prestar atenção nele. Agora, era algo natural. Outro detalhe que descobriu sobre Matt Rutherford fora sua disposição para acordar cedo. Cedo demais para as férias ou qualquer dia comum. Frannie estranhou o fato da irmã levantar novamente antes das sete horas.

_ O que? O que é que você vai fazer mesmo, Quinnie?

_ Eu acho que vou pescar com alguns amigos. É tão estranho assim?

_ Honestamente, é muito estranho. Mas, se você acha que vai se divertir... Boa pescaria!

Estranho ou não, ela estava na frente da casa dele no horário combinado e, ligeiramente, ansiosa para sua primeira experiência como_ pescadora. _Isso soava horrivelmente bizarro em sua mente. Outro carro estaciona por perto, buzina e o vidro do motorista é abaixado possibilitando a visão do rosto conhecido de Charlie. A porta de trás é aberta e Lily reclama da lentidão de seu primo ao volante e só então cumprimenta a loira. O casal asiático aparece em seguida e as últimas pendências são resolvidas por Matt e seu pai. A viagem dura poucos minutos e atingem uma praia praticamente deserta. O visual impecável, o mar convidativo e a percepção de que a _pescaria _era um mero detalhe. Tudo se resumia em aproveitar e vadiar na beira-mar por horas. Ela genuinamente tentou, tentou por quase uma hora. Porém, nada sequer se aproximou da sua isca. Desanimada, a loira entrega o molinete a Mike e solta dois ou três desaforos ao ver a pesca relâmpago do dançarino. Tina comemora a sua pescaria, Matt tenta incentivar Quinn a jogar a linha novamente e Charlie bufa ao sair de mãos abanando. O sol se torna ainda mais escaldante e os caniços são entregues aos dois adultos, enquanto os jovens optam por um mergulho.

_ O que acham de uma partida de futebol? Garotos contra garotas. Seria divertido! – sugere o asiático ao emergir de mais um mergulho.

_ E como vamos fazer as traves? – a dúvida de Charlie é ridicularizada.

_ Você não teve infância, cara? Traves com chinelos são clássicas! Podemos fazer trave livre, o que acham? – o negro debocha do amigo, que revira os olhos e fura outra onda.

_ Vocês são tão sem graça...Esse jogo não vai ser nada justo. – Tina se pendura no pescoço do namorado, que quase desaba na água pelo inesperado movimento.

_ Por que? – Lily estranha o desanimo da garota Chag.

_ Não sei nada sobre a sua forma de jogar, Lily... Sei que eu sou bem razoável, mas, a Quinn é péssima! – a brincadeira gera a gargalhada coletiva e constrange a loira.

_ EI! Eu ouvi! Sei que é verdade, mas doeu mesmo assim! – ela se finge de ofendida e é envolvida pelos braços do negro.

_ Você não pode ser tão ruim... Esse jogo é fácil... Você só precisa chutar a bola para o gol, não tem mistério nenhum, Quinn! – Matt provoca e é estapeado pela garota. Ele reforça o laço e se joga na água, carregando a garota consigo. No retorno a superfície, ela grita e ameaça o rapaz de morte. Matt ri alto e dispara para a areia com a loira em seu encalço. Os dois desabam na praia exaustos e, preguiçosamente, aceitam iniciar a bendita partida de futebol.

O comentário de Tina fora generoso. Quinn não era péssimo, era um desastre com a bola nos pés. As meninas são goleadas e os times são mudados denovo, contudo, quem caia com a loira jamais conheceu a vitória. Definitivamente, Quinn Fabray não tinha habilidade alguma para o futebol. No meio da tarde, o pai de Matt convocou os adolescentes para arrumar as coisas e partir para a casa. Afinal, todos estavam esperando mesmo pelo inigualável _Peixe Frito de Walden Ruherford. _Horário combinado e o restante da tarde para colocar o sono em dia. É, as férias de Quinn estavam bem melhores. O celular lhe desperta e de má vontade se coloca em pé. Banho, escolha de roupa e a grata coincidência lhe arranja uma providencial carona com a irmã, que jantaria fora com o marido.

O ambiente festivo é avistado desde a rua e os gritos maus efusivos indicam que os _primos _Lily e Charlie já haviam chegado. Quinn toca a campainha e é recebida sem cerimônia alguma por Tina, que lhe adianta que Mike e Matt estavam envolvidos em um duelo idiota no videogame. Michael surge do nada meia-hora depois e o ciclo se encerra com a recepção à Aylin e Nellie.

_ Meu pai me deixou vir e ainda me trouxe, acreditam nisso? Eu nem precisei inventar alguma história. - a garota comemora sua conquista nos braços do namorado.

_ Em compensação, você pode ficar quanto tempo, Aylin? Vinte minutos? – ele solta a piadinha.

_ Não force a sua sorte, Charlie. Tenho que abrir a porta de casa antes da meia-noite. Acho que dá para aproveitar bastante, né?

_ Nós temos quatro horas pela frente e o melhor peixe da Califórnia. Não temos motivo para reclamar da vida, certo? – comenta Michael, pegando o controle do videogame.

_ Michael tem toda a razão. Temos muito tempo para jantar, aproveitar e depois a gente te leva em casa, Aylin. A noite ta ótima para uma caminha na praia. – a proposta do negro arranca um sorriso da menina turca.

Céus! Os garotos estão corretos... Era o melhor peixe frito do país! Ela devorou mais do que jamais imaginou e sentiu que passou um pouco de ponto de saborear. É, a caminhada sugerida por Matt poderia cair muito bem. Depois de ajudar Alice Rutherford a organizar razoavelmente a cozinha, Quinn se uniu aos amigos para o passeio pela beira-mar até o apartamento de Frannie. Mike e Tina preferiram alguma privacidade e sumiram das vistas, Aylin e Charlie curtiam os últimos instantes juntos e o restante caminha mais a frente rindo de idiotices sem precedentes. Nellie aponta a sua casa mais ao longe e beija o rosto de Michael, que disfarça o desanimo. Lily combina outra partida de vôlei para o domingo e arrasta o menino para a quadra, onde eram vizinhos. Matt e Quinn acenam, e em silêncio, andam vagarosamente até avistarem o prédio residencial. Ele leva as mãos aos bolsos da bermuda e encara o céu estrelado.

_ Acho que é agora que eu te dou boa noite, certo?

_ É, acho que é agora que eu te agradeço pela noite incrível, certo?

_ Não faz... Eu só... Eu estou feliz que tenha ido, Quinn.

_ E eu estou feliz por este dia e pelos dias que ainda virão. – a garota dá um passo na direção dele e beija demoradamente o seu rosto. O garoto faz algo bastante esperado.. Oferece-lhe a mão e a puxa um abraço. E pela quinta vez, Quinn Fabray se sentiu genuinamente confortável nos braços de um cara. E estava feliz por este cara ser _Matt Rutherford. _

_O sol se põe_

_As estrelas aparecem_

_E tudo o que conta_

_É o aqui e agora_

_Meu universo nunca mais será o mesmo_

_Estou feliz por você ter vindo_

_Estou feliz por você ter vindo_


End file.
